These Things Will Change
by dinosaurdarren
Summary: Prompt fic! Based from my previous mpreg story 'While the World is Spinning'. Snippets into the life of Klaine and their new baby girl Valorie Elizabeth Anderson-Hummel, brought to you by a series of one shots. As the one shots progress, she will grow older and new challenges will arise! Genres and ratings may very. Nothing over T.
1. Chapter 1

He was having the most wonderful dream. He was in the audience at a Lady Gaga concert and she was onstage wearing her crazy, yet marvelous outfits as usual. But something changed in the middle of her performance of _Marry the Night_. It went from the music to a loud, shrill crying sound. He looks around at everyone else in the audience and they don't seem to notice the change; they continue dancing and laughing and smiling as if that horrible noise wasn't even there. He nods, looking around curiously as he goes along with it, although the sound is really starting to give him a headache. Kurt gasps loudly and opens his eyes when he feels that sensation in your stomach that you get when you're falling, but it's too late. His body collides with the floor and he groans, slowly sitting up and squinting when someone flicks the lamp on. He looks up at the bed and glares.

"It's _your_ turn to get the baby." Blaine instructs irritably, throwing the baby monitor at him. "I tried to wake you up the nice way, but _no_. You weren't having that…" He lies down, snuggling into his pillow with his eyes closed. "Kept mumbling about concerts and clothes…"

"So you pushed me off the bed?" Kurt retorts agitatedly, standing up and setting the baby monitor back down on the table while Valorie continues to scream. "Gee, thanks."

"Woke you up, didn't it?"

Kurt ignores him as he drags his feet to the door and hobbles down the stairs to the kitchen to fix Valorie a bottle. After testing to make sure it's not too hot, he walks to the nursery, gently pushing the cracked door open all the way and peering inside. He strides across the soft carpet and turns on the dim lamp in the corner of the room before going to the crib and gently lifting his three week old daughter into his arms. He hushes her and hums a little as he presses the nipple of the bottle against her lips. She stops crying and enthusiastically opens her mouth and starts to suck heartily. Kurt chuckles, swaying from side to side as he watches her open her sleepy eyes to look up at him as she eats.

"That's good, huh?" Kurt smiles and yawns gently, sighing deeply, glancing at the clock. "Three in the morning, kid. You're lucky I love you." He pulls the bottle out of her mouth and gently brings her over his shoulder, beginning to pat her back gently, but firmly. "Now all you have to do is give me a burp and daddy can go back to his warm, nice bed… hopefully back to his dream about Lady Gaga and her meat suit."

Valorie, however, had other plans that night. Not only did she not get out a burp and spit up all over her daddy's nice cotton t-shirt, but it also took her another two hours to go back to sleep. So, by the time Kurt got back to the room it was nearly five in the morning. He walks to the dresser and pulls it open, throwing on a random t-shirt before turning around and pausing at the sight before him. Blaine was lying on the bed, snuggles with his music note pillow against his chest. The bedside lamp was still on, illuminating his dark features. He smiles softly pads to the bed, reaching over Blaine to turn the light off. He shifts and makes a small noise as Kurt pulls the covers back and slides into bed.

"Everything go okay?" Blaine mumbles, trading the pillow for Kurt's chest, snuggling close.

"Not exactly, no." Kurt wraps an arm around his shoulders and kisses his forehead, running his fingers through his boyfriend's loose curls. "But she's finally asleep and content for now."

"I'm sorry for kicking you off the bed." He says softly, slipping an arm around his waist and tilting his head up to face him, but not opening his eyes. "Don't know what came over me."

"It's okay." He smiles and watches his face, slowly chuckling. "What are you doing?"

"Waiting for you to kiss me so I can go back to sleep." He puffs his lips out cutely.

"Isn't it supposed to be the other way around?" He asks, leaning in and pecking his lips. "I'm supposed to kiss you and then you wake up… like Sleeping Beauty and Snow White."

"Those are fairytales." Blaine finally opens his eyes and smiles sleepily.

"I'm sorry, but I was under the impression that you _are_ my fairytale…" Kurt replies, smiling back at him.

"I am." He says, love filling his eyes as they soften. "I definitely am. Are you mine?"

He nods. "With the happy ending and all."

"Happily ever after…"

"Happily ever after."

They stare into each other's eyes for a few more moments before they slowly slip back to sleep. Kurt doesn't dream of Lady Gaga this time; he dreams of hazel-honey colored eyes and a laughing baby in central park, of wedding bands and dreams coming true, everything finally falling into place. But then something obscures his blissful state and his head fills with visions of a cold absence, empty apartments and fear-filled nights alone in a strange place, classes with unfamiliar people, and worst of all… the hazel-honey eyes are not there anymore, the laughing baby is not there either. When Kurt awakens a few hours later and the bed is empty beside him, he starts to panic. It can't be true, he can't be alone. He looks around franticly, sitting up in bed. He hurries and rushes as quickly as he can down the hall to the nursery, letting out the breath he had been holding when he sees Blaine sitting in the rocking chair with Valorie settled over his shoulder.

"Hey, look at who's finally awake, Val!" Blaine says with a bright smile as he looks up at Kurt in the doorway, but his face falls when he sees his panic-stricken expression. "What happened? Are you alright?"

"Y-yeah, I'm fine." Kurt runs a hand through his hand and swallows hard while tears fill his eyes. "No… no, actually, I'm not. I'm _not_ fine."

"Baby…" He slowly gets up and places a sleeping Valorie back into her crib before walking over to his boyfriend, concern filling his features. "What's-"

"I'm not okay." He chokes out a sob and covers his mouth, shaking his head. "I'm not okay!"

"Okay! Okay… shh…" He hurries and wraps his arms around him, rubbing his back soothingly. "It's alright, just calm down and take a deep breath. I'm right here."

"Blaine!" He cries, pressing his face against his shoulder, gripping his shirt. "Blaine, oh God, please don't…"

"Don't what?" Blaine asks worriedly, rubbing his back. "Sweetie, you're scaring me. Don't _what_?"

"I can't… I can't…" Kurt shakes his head and pulls back, tears on his cheeks as he looks at his boyfriend. "I can't go to New York, Blaine. I can't. I can't be without you for a whole year…!"

"Where is this coming from? Hey…" He cups his cheeks and gently wipes away his tears, shaking his head as Kurt continues to ramble on and on. "Kurt… _Kurt_, listen… we'll be okay. We'll be fine here with Burt and Carole and Finn an-"

"_I _want to be here!" He shouts as he grips Blaine's wrists. "I want to be here… I can't go to New York by myself." More tears fill his eyes.

"Okay… okay, honey, all of that is up to you." He nods, cupping the back of his neck and pulling him close, resting their foreheads together. "You can take a year off and live here, work at the shop with your dad…"

"I j-just don't want to-to disappoint you…" He hiccups and wraps his arms around his waist, closing his eyes. "I know how bad y-you want me to go to New York, but I… I can't… I can't do it by myself…"

"You could never disappoint me, Kurt." He sighs and slides his hands down to rest them on his chest, right over his heart. "I get it if you're scared about moving there without knowing anybody. But, you know, Rachel will be there too…"

"She'll be in NYADA…" He whispers weakly. "It's all the way on the other side of the city. I wouldn't be able to live with her if I went to NYU…"

"Then stay with us this year." Blaine opens his eyes and gazes at him. "I don't care what you do; I just want you to be happy. Besides, you know, it's normal for people to take time off after high school…"

"I could try for NYADA again…" Kurt opens his eyes and meets Blaine's. "Maybe I'll actually get in…"

"They couldn't deny you twice." He grins and pecks his lips, making Kurt smile. "Now pull yourself together, man! Valorie and I aren't going anywhere!"

"Good." He chuckles and blushes. "Sorry for freaking out like that…"

"Hey, it's fine." He cups his cheek and strokes it softly. "I'm glad you came and talked to me about it…"

"Me too…" He smiles and glances over at the crib when he hears soft whining. "Uh, oh."

"That's a poopie cry…" He grins. "I'm going to help Carole with breakfast!" He pulls away and hurries out the door.

"Blaine Anderson!" Kurt shouts. "Don't you dare leave me alone with a stinky baby!"

* * *

**A/N: So there it is! I wanted to establish that Kurt was going to take a year off before this thing really got rolling, but there will be much more Valorie in the next chapter! I'd really love some reviews with prompts for the next one shot! So just requests for something she would do in the first year of her life. Once I think there's enough, we'll do more BIG future ones :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm going to just stop asking for prompts since I'm not getting any. Here's the next chapter.**

* * *

"I feel like I'm missing everything…"

"Trust me, Blaine; you're not missing anything, unless you count the two P's… puke and poop. That's all she really does."

"But she started _smiling_…"

"Yeah, because I _tripped_. And she thought it was _funny_."

Blaine stares down at his three month old daughter in his arms and smiles. Ever since going back to school it seemed that Valorie was growing at lightning speed. What with homework and Glee, he hasn't had as much quality time with her as he's like to. He scrunches his nose playfully and leans down, kissing her cheek. She stares up at him with big, blue eyes, her mouth forming a little 'o' shape. He laughs softly and kisses her nose, gasping as he pulls back, and there it was. She smiles a big smile, gums and all. Tears fill his eyes and he looks up at Kurt who was sitting at the end of the bed folding clothes. Blaine nudges him with his foot and he looks at the two of them before smiling.

"See? Anything she does while you're gone, she'll do it when you come home too." Kurt assures, turning back to his pile of clothes. "Ugh. You're going to have to iron this bowtie."

"How was work?" Blaine decides to ask, bending his knees as he holds his legs up and rests Valorie on them, his hands on her sides to steady her.

"The Lima Bean is fantastic as always." He sighs and places the folded clothes in the basket. "I work from opening to one o'clock, which means that I only have about an extra hour with her than you do during the day. So I don't see why you're so upset about 'missing things'."

"She's so beautiful." He grins and taps her nose, making her grin again. "She has my smile."

"Let's hope not." He stands and starts to put the clothes away. "I'd be disappointed if I married someone who didn't have teeth."

"Ha-ha, papa thinks he's funny." He smiles at her, shaking his head a little. "We don't think he's funny though, do we? No. He's just jealous because daddy makes pretty babies!"

"I had a part in it too, if I recall correctly."

"Yeah, but that took two seconds. It took _me_ nine months."

Kurt looks gives his boyfriend and look and Blaine meets his eyes, grinning. He rolls his eyes and smiles, going back to putting the clothes away, listening to Valorie coo every once and a while Blaine talks to her in his baby voice. Everything was going well with them. Albeit a little sexually frustrated, but the two of them just didn't have time for that right now. He places the rest of the clothes in the drawer and glances over at the pile of already dirty ones, feeling that sense of accomplishment already fading away. Nothing could stay clean in this house anymore. Kurt hadn't taken time to plan a real outfit... probably since Valorie was born. It was positively killing him.

"Someone's getting sleepy, _oh_ yawn." Blaine coos, taking her into his arms and standing up, heading for the door. "I'm going to go lay her down. I'll be right back."

"M'kay." Kurt smiles after him and curls up in bed as he closes his eyes and yawns himself. The baby was not the only one that was getting sleepy.

"Success." Blaine announces happily as he slips into bed behind Kurt, wrapping his arms around him. "And before you ask, yes I put her in that sleep positioner so she doesn't roll over."

"Hmm, good." He scoots back against him, smiling. "I haven't gotten to be the little spoon in a long time."

"We'll change that." He presses a kiss against the back of his neck and snuggles close. "Brittany really doesn't let up. This dance routine she's got is killing me. I didn't realize I was so out of shape."

"You're not out of shape." He speaks languidly. "You're just not used to dancing without a baby in your belly."

He laughs. "Maybe that's it."

Kurt turns around in his arms and rests their heads on the same pillow, their noses touching gently. They both smile and just kind of stare for a moment or two before, as if the same person, laughing and leaning in to press their lips together determinedly. They smile into the kiss and Blaine rolls on top of him, smiling when the boy beneath him lets out a hum of satisfaction while slipping his legs around his waist. He grunts gently and slides his hands his sides under his shirt, his rough hands running against smooth, porcelain skin. Kurt gasps softly and twines his fingers into his messy curls, tightening his legs around his waist just as he flips them over so he's on top, eliciting a laugh from the latter. He smirks and leans down, attaching their lips for a moment, only to pull back again to sit up and pull his shirt over his head.

"Damn." Blaine says, staring up at him with lust blown eyes, licking his lips hungrily. "Have you been working out or have you always looked this good? I can't remember. It's been so long since you've shown sexual interest."

"Hardy-har." Kurt laughs sarcastically, grinning as he leans down, kissing him again as he mumbles against his lips. "Stop being a comedian and kiss me."

"Hmm, yes Mr. Anderson-Hummel..."

"What?" He pulls back and looks at him, a little taken aback.

"I was testing it." He explains. "It sounds good, doesn't it?"

"Wait, _what_?"

"What?"

"Are we talking about getting married?"

"Um, yes… what else would I be talking about?"

"Nothing, I guess…" He slowly smiles and kisses him again happily, mumbling. "I think you just indirectly proposed to me…"

"Hmm… how about I just do it directly then?" He pulls back and smiles up at him, eyes sparkling. "Kurt Hummel… will you marry me?"

"Yes." He grins and presses their foreheads together. "Of course I'll marry you, Blaine Anderson."

"Blaine Anderson-_Hummel_; don't forget that, sweetie."

"Right, right; Anderson-Hummel." He grins and kisses him again.

The love-making lasted right up until a small cry came from the baby monitor, but neither of them made a move to get it until finally, after an incessant amount of nudging, Kurt got up to make their daughter a bottle and tend to her need for attention. In the meantime, Blaine pulls on his boxers and reaches into the bedside drawer, pulling out a small, velvet box. A few weeks ago, Kurt 'lost' the promise ring that Blaine gave him last Christmas and cried for three days straight. He told him he'd stop wearing his until they could get Kurt a new one. Blaine tried not to feel guilty for taking it, but he had to send them both to the jewelers so they could be transformed into engagement rings. They arrived in the mail two days ago, and they were perfect. Blaine hides the box quickly as Kurt slips back into the bedroom with only his boxers on, sliding into bed.

"Carole offered to take her for a little." Kurt smiles and slips under the blankets. "I was going to say no, but she looked so excited. They haven't had much time with her either."

"Well, Val loves her grandma and grandpa." Blaine chuckles and swallows hard, licking his lips. "So… you know how you lost your promise ring?"

"Yes." He frowns deeply, tears already beginning to swim in his eyes. "Blaine, I'm so-"

"Stop that." He chuckles and cuts him off with a kiss, placing the box on his lap, whispering. "Surprise…"

"What is this?" He questions, picking up the box. "Did you find it?"

"Just open it!"

Kurt does as he's told and gently opens the box, his heart skipping a beat when he sees what's inside. Yes, it was his promise ring… but it didn't look the same. He plucks the ring from the box and holds it in his hand. It was still the same white gold band with Blaine's name engraved on it in fancy writing, but now it had platinum trim and two, sparkling, white diamonds on either side of Blaine's name. Tears fill his eyes and he doesn't take his eyes away from the ring, but he feels Blaine shift anxiously at his side. Sniffing, he looks at his boyf- no, _fiancé, _and smiles.

"How on earth were you able to pay for this?" Kurt asks, staring at him, wonderstruck.

"Well," Blaine replies, reaching into his pocket and pulling out his own identical ring, instead with Kurt's name on it. "My mom has connections in the Philippine's, so I stole your ring and sent them both there to have them altered. Free of charge."

"May I?" He gesture to Blaine's ring and he nods, placing it in his hand as Kurt gives his own to Blaine.

"I love you." Blaine takes his left hand and kisses it, slowly slipping the ring onto his finger.

"I love you, too." Kurt does the same and looks down at their hands, feeling all giddy. "I'll have to change my Facebook status to _engaged_."


	3. Chapter 3

Kurt wanted his daughter to be something cute and girly for her first Halloween, so maybe a fairy or he could even make do with a pumpkin. His fiancé on the other hand, argued that most babies were a pumpkin for their first Halloween and he didn't want his child to be another statistic. Kurt thought it was a stupid argument and that he was being overdramatic, but he let Blaine think that he would be choosing the costume, just to satisfy him for as long as possible. He didn't realize that fooling his husband-to-be was a futile effort. Early Halloween morning, there was pink dinosaur sitting on his chest. At first he thought he was crazy, but then he squinted up at Blaine's grinning face from where he was standing to hold Valorie up right and groaned loudly.

"She's a dinosaur!" Blaine announces happily, picking her up and holding her on his hip as Kurt rolls over and presses his face into the warm pillow. "And look, Kurt! She's got a bowtie too!"

"Where on earth did you get that?" Kurt sits up and yawns, running his fingers through his hair as he gazes at his daughter who was contentedly gripping Blaine's t-shirt with her tiny fist. "_When_ did you get that?"

"I ordered it online after you lied and said I could pick her costume." He grins at his daughter and bounces her a little excitedly, causing her to giggle.

"How did you know I was lying?" He questions innocently and stands up to stretch.

"_Please_. I know you." He scoffs and rolls his eyes, accepting the peck on his lips as Kurt moves around him toward the bathroom.

"I guess you do." He mumbles as he does his business and washes his hands before exiting the bathroom while raising an eyebrow at him. "And since you know me so well, you know that she's not going to wear that when we go trick-or-treating tonight. It's not going to happen."

"Come _on_, Kurt!" He whines and follows him down the hall. "Look at her! She loves it!"

"She's a baby. She doesn't care."

"Hey, my first choice was Harry Potter!" He calls loudly as they enter the kitchen. "And then I thought of you and I _compromised_!"

"What the hell is that?" Burt asks and Carole hits his chest. "Sorry. What the _heck _is that?"

"It's her Halloween costume…" Blaine informs with a small frown, looking at Valorie as she stares out the window curiously. "You don't like it?"

"Of course we like it!" Carole says encouragingly, walking over and scooping Val into her arms, examining her. "It's… it's a… hippo?"

"She's a _dinosaur_." Blaine replies defensively, gesturing to the baby. "See the long tail?"

"Oh, okay, yeah!" Carole nods and smiles at her son-in-law-to-be. "I see it now."

"It's okay if you hate it." Kurt says from where he was pouring his coffee. "It's hideous, right?"

Blaine gently takes his baby out of Carole's arms and sighs, going upstairs to take her costume off and change into normal clothes until later. Really, he didn't understand why people were being so judgmental this morning. Just because he didn't want to dress his daughter up as a stupid pumpkin or, God forbid, a fairy (in which Kurt would go way overboard with the sparkles). He lies her down on the changing table and takes off her costume, smiling as she stares up at him with big, glasz eyes. Blaine chuckles and tugs very gently on one of her dark brown ringlets before taking off her diaper and putting a new one on. He leans down and blows raspberries on her belly for a moment and she shrieks, hitting his head.

"Ow." Blaine pouts and raises his head, looking down at her. "Don't hit daddy. Meanie." He starts to get her dressed and sighs. "I think you make a beautiful dinosaur, you know? Papa doesn't know what he's talking about… but I think our costume is officially done, baby girl. If papa doesn't like it, then it's out the window." He lifts her up and kisses her cheek. "Literally."

* * *

"You can't be honestly upset that nobody likes it, can you?" Kurt questions later that evening after Blaine put Valorie down for a nap.

"I put a lot of thought into that costume." Blaine rolls his eyes at his fiancé and scoffs, grabbing the basket to begin folding clothes. "And you insulting it every thirty seconds hurts my feelings, so just drop it…"

"Don't act like that, it's not my fault I'm honest." He sits beside him and starts to fold as well. "It's tacky and I'm not letting my daughter go out in public with that-"

"She's not wearing it, alright?!" He suddenly shouts, throwing down the shirt he was holding and looking at Kurt with angry eyes. "Just shut up, okay?! She won't wear it if you don't like it!"

"Why are you shouting at me?" He asks defensively. "Do _not_ tell me to shut up! I have every right to-"

"Bash my ideas every chance you get?"

"You're being so overdramatic."

"I'm being overdramatic?" Blaine asks incredulously, standing as he throws his hands into the air. "It's _Halloween_, for God's sake, Kurt! And you're making a big deal about her looking good in a costume that she won't even remember!"

"So are you!" Kurt shouts back, standing up as well.

"Actually, I'm not." He counters, crossing his arms over his chest. "Just because I don't want to hear you tell me how ugly it is doesn't mean I'm making it a big deal. I'm not fighting you on what she's going to wear because all I care about is that she has fun tonight."

"I care about that too, Blaine." He takes a deep breath. "I just don't know why you have to yell at me for just speaking my opinion…"

"Your opinion was heard, Kurt, trust me." He rolls his eyes. "It was heard about a trillion times already today and it's not even four. I get it; you don't like the costume, so she's not going to wear it. End of subject."

"Okay." He raises his hands and shakes his head. "Okay, fine. I'll drop it."

"And just so you know, she's not your dress up toy." Blaine grabs the shirt he tossed down and looks at his fiancé. "You're not going to do this. When she's old enough to choose what she wants to wear, you're not going to throw a fit like this and get your way. If she wants to be a pink dinosaur when she twelve, then she's going to be a pink dinosaur and you'll shut your very opinionated mouth and support her, because it's what _she_ wants. Not you."

"Okay." Kurt says, tears starting to burn in his eyes. "I get it."

"Good."

There was a think silence that settled in the air between them that consisted of Kurt looking down at his feet trying to hold back tears and Blaine folding the same shirt about a millions times before someone spoke.

"I'm sorry." Blaine says softly with a guilty look on his face. "That was really harsh. You didn't deserve that."

"Yes I did." Kurt looks up at him and wipes his eyes. "I guess I was just… getting caught up in all of the excitement and forgot about the fact that she's a human being and she's my daughter." He sniffs and looks down again, rubbing at his eyes. "This is what you get when you ask a future fashion designer to marry you."

Blaine laughs. "Yeah, well… I knew what I was getting into."

Kurt looks up. "Do you think you'll regret it in the long run?"

Their eyes meet. "Never."

* * *

**A/N: This chapter was supposed to be cute and fluffy, but the Klaine did what they wanted and I guess they wanted to fight. I feel like Kurt does get caught up in things sometimes and Blaine has to bring him back down to earth, and he doesn't always do it in the nicest way. By the way, I'm sorry for the delay. I just haven't felt up to writing much. Sorry, guys (if you're still there, that is). Anyway, tell me what you think!**

**P.S. There are probably a lot of typos because I didn't feel like proof-reading like a hawk, so.**


	4. Chapter 4

"I think she's trying to roll over."

"That's the plan, isn't it?"

"Well yeah, but she seems pissed."

"Yeah, it sounds like she's growling or something."

"Maybe Klaine had a werewolf baby and now she's starting her transition."

Kurt looks over at the Warblers with a look on his face that was a mix between amusement and 'oh my gaga, you're such idiots'. He couldn't decide which one he felt more. Blaine decided that the boys should be able to officially meet their daughter, and now that she's five months old now, they're not too worried about her going out and about like they were before. They're gotten into the hang of taking care of her and are finally ready for more than two or three people seeing her at a time. Right now all of them were sitting in one of the Dalton common rooms and the table that is usually in the middle of the chair and couches was replaces by a big baby blanket. Valorie was lying on her stomach, squealing and making angry, frustrated noises. This was something that Kurt and Blaine liked to call 'tummy-time'. She has to do it for at least ten minutes every day to help her start to crawl and roll over on her own. It builds up her strength, but she doesn't like it very much.

"Don't call my daughter a werewolf, Trent." Blaine glares playfully and looks at Valorie, that mother-hen look falling over his features again. "I think she's had enough, Kurt. She's tired."

"It's been two minutes, Blaine." Kurt rolls his eyes. "She's not tired; she's just throwing a fit. She has to do the work if she wants to roll over or crawl. This is good for her."

"She doesn't like it, though." He frowns and starts to hover. "What if some-"

"Nothing is wrong with her." He groans a little and looks over at him. "I love you, but stop worrying so much! You're starting to sound like me!"

"Sorry, sorry…" He sits back against the couch, keeping his eyes on his daughter. "So what songs are you doing for Regionals this year?"

"We're thinking about a boy-band theme, but these guys won't go for it." Jeff says with a roll of his eyes.

"Just because you look like you belong in a boy-band, doesn't mean it works for the rest of us." Sebastian quips with a long sigh as a few others nod in agreement, even Kurt.

"Hey!"

"It's okay, sweetheart." Nick says softly, patting his knee. "Not all of us can have perfect, blonde hair. They're all just jealous."

"It's easy to get hair that comes out of a bottle."

"Oh, ouch." Jeff says, holding a hand over his heart. "I'm wounded, Hummel. But tell me, are those natural highlights?"

"Okay, okay." Blaine laughs, standing up and walking over to pick up his daughter. "That's enough you guys. We've gotta get going or we're be late for dinner, Kurt."

"Crap, is it already four o'clock?" Kurt stands up and starts to put everything back in the diaper bag. "My dad's going to kill me. I forgot to put the dishes in the dishwasher this morning before we left."

"Hey, don't forget to come by during Christmas break." Thad reminds, standing up to help them get their things together. "Wes and David are coming to visit from college and they want to see you."

"Will do." Blaine smiles and gives him a side hug before pulling back and beginning to walk out, lifting Valorie's hand to wave. "Say bye, bye, Val!"

* * *

"Remind me never to kiss you awake ever again." Kurt grumbles out later that night as they both get ready for bed. "I think I'm going to have a bruise."

"I didn't mean to." Blaine chuckles and looks over at him, fluffing out his pillow. "I'm sorry."

"It doesn't excuse the fact that you practically punched me." He pouts and looks in the mirror, prodding at his nose. "And to think, I thought kissing you awake during your nap would be cute."

"I said I'm sorry." He walks over and wraps his arms around his waist from behind, smiling at him through the mirror. "Forgive me?" He presses a kiss to his shoulder and up his neck slowly.

"Mm, maybe…" He smiles and tilts his head to the side, giving him more room to kiss. "It depends on how sorry you are."

"I'm _very_ sorry." He mumbles against his tender skin, running his hands along his sides. "What do I have to do to prove it?"

Kurt turns around in his arms and smiles, resting their foreheads together before leaning in to kiss his lips firmly, closing his eyes. Blaine smiles into the kiss and tightens his hold on his fiancé, walking backward until the back of his knees hit the bed. They both fall onto it with a laugh, Kurt on top of him.

"Boys!" Burt calls from downstairs. "Get down here! Quick!"

"Oh my God." Kurt whines and slowly crawls off of him, grabbing Blaine's hand to help him up. They walk downstairs together. "Dad, I thought you were okay with changing her diapers! I mean, you-"

"No, it's not that. Look at her!" Burt says happily, pointing at Valorie, who was currently scooting across the floor triumphantly. "She's practically crawling!"

"If that's what you call crawling." Kurt sighs out, rolling his eyes a little.

"Stop it." Blaine nudges him with his elbow and beams at his daughter, clapping a little. "Go, Val, go!"

Valorie looks up at this and squeals in delight, her eyes shining at her latest victory. She starts to turn her body and tries to scoot over to Kurt and Blaine, squealing cutely the whole way there. Once she was close enough, Blaine scoops her into his arms and kisses her cheek obnoxiously, eliciting that little giggle she does when she thinks something is funny. Kurt looks over at them and his eyes soften before he smiles. This was his family… he and Blaine have forever to fool around, but something as special as seeing your daughter scooting across the floor only happens once.


	5. Chapter 5

Remember when Kurt thought that seeing his daughter scooting across the floor only happens once? Well, he was wrong. Very, very wrong he was indeed. Blaine is at school, Burt is at the shop, and Carole is off working her shift at the hospital… Kurt is running around the house frantically trying to find his daughter. One minute she was sitting on her blanket in the living room playing with her toy piano, and the next she was just gone. He was only watching America's Next Top Model for two seconds and that little brat crawled off. It's been several weeks since she started to become mobile, and really, it's exhausting, chasing around a now seven and a half month old baby.

"Valorie?" Kurt calls frantically, checking under the kitchen table. "Valorie, honey, come on, this isn't funny!"

"What isn't funny?"

"Blaine!" He rights himself quickly and turns around to look at his fiancé. "What-what are you doing here, sweetie? Shouldn't you… be at school?"

"I always come home for lunch." He says, eying him suspiciously. "Kurt, where's Valorie?"

"What?" He asks, his voice going up a few octaves.

"Our daughter, Kurt…" Blaine says slowly, panic rising in his voice. "Where is our daughter?"

"She, um, well, you see, uh… I seem to have…" He looks around, swallowing hard. "I seem to have misplaced her..."

"MISPLACED HER?!" He shouts, now in full on panic mode. "HOW DID YOU MISPLACE A HUMAN BEING, KURT?!"

"I can't take my eyes off her for two minutes or she'll crawl away!" He says desperately as Blaine joins in his search, checking cabinets and under furniture. "It wasn't my fault! Tyra was ripping one of those bitches a new one!"

"You lost our daughter because you were watching… okay." Blaine stands straight and takes a few deep breaths, trying to calm down. "Where did you see her last?"

"She was on the blanket in the living room." Kurt explains, also trying to calm down. "I wasn't even watching that long, I swear, Blaine! I just… and then she was just gone and I've been looking…!"

"I know, just relax." He rests his hands on his shoulders and stares into his eyes. "So she was on the blanket. She couldn't have gone far."

"That's what I said."

"Okay… so we split up…"

"Blaine…"

"We just have to look everywhere, you know, and-and she'll turn up."

"Blaine."

"I don't think she can climb up stairs yet, but we should check upstairs just in case, you know, because she could have-"

"BLAINE!"

"What?"

Blaine turns around to see what Kurt was pointing at and his entire body relaxes at the sight. There was his daughter, sitting on the kitchen floor in her diaper, playing with the pots and pans she dragged out of the lower cupboard, banging them together happily. Valorie turns her head to look up at her daddies and breaks out into a two-toothed grin, giggling cutely as if to say 'look at what I found!' Blaine leans back against his fiancé's chest when Kurt wraps his arms around his waist from behind, both of them staring down at their daughter, too relieved to stop her.

"I think I just died." Blaine breathes out, tilting his head back against his shoulder.

"I think I died twice." Kurt mumbles against his shoulder. "No, three times."

"Kurt, I think it's time for baby gates."

"I agree."

* * *

And so the next day went out a bought a few baby-proof gates, which made looking after little Valorie a much easier task considering she couldn't get out of the living room. Valorie didn't mind it too much either, considering she was allowed to roam around the living room freely to her heart's content, her daddy keeping a watchful eye on her. It was late Friday night and after dinner, Kurt and Blaine decided to curl up on the couch and pretend to watch a movie while really watching their daughter play with her toys on the floor and crawl around excitedly. That was one of their favorite things to do, as weird as it was. Sometimes the two boys just couldn't believe that they had made something so perfect.

"Her hair is really starting to curl." Kurt chuckles gently, leaning back against Blaine's chest from where he was sitting between his legs. "We're going to have to start her on your shampoo as soon as possible to get that under control."

"Hers don't seem as bad as mine, though… they're naturally soft." Blaine runs his fingers through Kurt's hair and smiles. "She gets that from you."

"Hm…" He smiles and tilts his head back, puffing his lips for a kiss while Blaine gladly leans down and gives. "I'm so happy…"

"So am I…" He kisses his forehead and they both go back to watching their baby girl as she squeals and pounds on her play piano with her palms. "I'm glad you didn't go to New York, Kurt…"

"So am I."


End file.
